


Before We Go Home

by howthemoonsuitsthenightsky



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky/pseuds/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky
Summary: Leaving the boys to get the bus home, Nico and Martino decide to take the car back together.





	Before We Go Home

Martino lowered his arm as the bus pulled away. As soon as it dropped to his side, he felt the brush of soft fingers against the back of his hand. Turning his wrist, he inched his fingers upwards until they were intertwined with those of the boy standing next to him.

“Fancy a slow drive back?” Nico asked as he moved in front of Martino, blocking his view of the distant bus. Martino let the focus of his eyes change and felt the right corner of his mouth quirk upwards.

“Yes,” he replied, noticing a golden shimmer sweep over the boy’s blue eyes as he spoke the words.

With a gentle pull to Martino’s hand, Nico led them towards his car. A few paces away, he disentangled their hands and strode forward, blocking the passenger side door. He crossed his arms and let a smirk creep over his face.

“What are you doing?” Martino asked, slightly confused by the turn of events. “Gio has the key, so we can’t run off back to the cabin.”

Nico let out a small laugh. “That’s not what this is, though if we still had the key I’d keep you there for as long as I could.” Martino felt a small blush rise in his cheeks. “This is a test.”

“Nico, you know tests aren’t my thing!” He threw his arms wide in feigned annoyance.

“This is an easy one,” Nico countered, unfolding his arms so he could point at the boy opposite him. “It’s a test to see whether you can get past me. Loser has to buy dinner.” He raised his eyebrows challengingly.

“If I’m the loser, we’ll be standing in the cold for quite a while,” Martino jibed, rolling his eyes. He took a step closer and lowered his voice slightly. “Does the winner not get anything special?”

It was Nico’s turn to have his cheeks turn a shade of pink and Marti took the opportunity to close the remaining space between them, allowing their lips to crash together. Nico’s arms immediately took hold of Marti’s waist, pressing them together whilst their lips continued to move in synchrony.

It took Martino a moment to remember the objective of his kiss and distract himself from how it felt to finally be able to do this; to pull the boy he liked close and claim him by the movement of their bodies together.

Mind, mainly, cleared, Martino moved his index fingers around the belt loops of Nico’s jeans and with a sharp tug, removed the boy away from the car door, replacing the empty space with his own body.

Nico pulled away, a stray hand moving up to cup Martino’s cheek. “You bastard,” he whispered, letting his tongue slide between his lips.

“What can I say,” Martino shrugged. “I guess that means you’re buying dinner and I get to decide what else I get as winner.”

Nico lowered his hand and stepped back, letting the heat between their bodies get lost into the cold afternoon air. “That’s a shame,” he said, casting his gaze to the ground.

Martino reached out his hand to grasp Nico’s, slightly worried that he had done something to upset him. “Why is that?”

Nico glanced up at the boy through his hair. “Because,” he said, closing the distance between them once more, “if I won, my prize was going to be getting you to be my boyfriend.”

Martino’s breath caught as he starred open mouthed at the dark-haired boy. “That doesn’t need to be a prize,” he managed to get out. “I would do that anyway.”

“You would?” Nico’s face broke out into a smile so wide Martino was concerned it would pull him apart.

Still at a loss for words, Martino simply raised his free hand to the smooth skin making up the hill of Nico’s smile. He moved his thumb in gentle circles, changing his gaze from Nico’s eyes to lips and back again. Slowly and gently, he brought their faces close, closing his eyes, until their lips were almost touching. “Of course,” he sighed, allowing Nico to close the final centimetre between them. 

This time, the meeting of their lips was soft and careful, as if they were so fragile, one wrong movement would break the moment.

Eyes remaining closed, Nico pulled back. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year and a half since I've written any fanfic, so if I'm a bit rusty, I apologise, but these two have just inspired me to write again.


End file.
